1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a urine sample analyzer and urine sample dispensing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/322802 discloses a device in which a single sampling nozzle suctions and discharges sample in order to dispense the sample.
When measuring a plurality of samples, the nozzle must be washed each time the nozzle finishes suctioning and discharging a sample to prevent mutual contamination of samples. United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/322802 also discloses washing the sampling nozzle which has finished dispensing a sample.
However, when the nozzle is washed, the nozzle cannot suction the next sample until the washing of the nozzle is completed. As a result, when measuring a plurality of samples, more time is required until the measurement results for the plurality of sample is reported due to the waiting time for washing the nozzle.